prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (April 2, 2010)
The Main event of the April 2, 2010 Super Viernes featured the four men who main evented the 2010 Homejane a Dos Leyendas face off once more as La Sombra and Volador, Jr. teamed up with Brazo de Plata to take on Místico, El Felino and Negro Casas. The técnico team (good guy) of Sombra, Volador, Jr. and Brazo de Plata came out first, with the 135 kg Brazo de Plata wearing a "Super Sky Team" mask (Sombra and Volador, Jr. at times wrestle as "Super Sky Team"), both as a show of unity and as a swipe at Místico who used to be part of the Super Sky Team. While the técnico team showed unity the Rúdo team did not, with La Peste Negra (Casas and Felino) leaving Místico alone in the ring for the final fall as he was defeated by Volador, Jr. Following the match Místico took a microphone and announced that he would not have lost if Peste Negra had not left him alone in the ring. He then claimed that he was tired of being a rudo and from now on was "100% técnico", stating that his feud with Volador, Jr. was officially over. After this announcement VOlador, Jr. stated that the feud was not over, that he did not trust Místico and that he could not just "announce he was a tecnico". Following the match the crowd booed Místico as he was alone in the ring without any allies to support him. In the semi-main event the CMLL World Trios Champions Héctor Garza, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara faced Los Hijos del Averno (El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible) and Taichi in a non-title match. The previous week Los Hijos del Averno and Taichi had been able to defeated Garza, Panther and Brazo de Plata due to miscommunication between Garza and Plata but this week Garza got along with his teammates and won the match two falls to one. The fourth match of the night saw Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) defeated the team of Blue Panther, Rush and El Sagrado in three falls. Blue Panther almost won the final fall as he had Mephisto in a pinning predicament but Averno threw a glass of beer in Panther's face, allowing his teammate to pick up the deciding fall. The lighting match of the evening saw one half of the CMLL Arena Coliseo Tag Team Champions Fuego, who holds the tag team title along with Stuka, Jr., take on and defeated Pólvora, representing Los Cancerberos del Infierno, a group that has been making requests for a tag team title match. The storyline between Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior that was part of the second match of the evening was overshadowed by the appearance of Mascarita Dorada as he teamed with Bracito de Oro and Eléctrico to wrestled Pequeño Nitro, Pequeño Warrior and Pierrothito. In the weeks preceding the show Mascarita Dorada had been fired by CMLL for wrestling on a El Hijo del Santo show. When the match was announced it was speculated that it may have been a new wrestler under the Mascarita Dorada mask, but his performance on the night as he won the match for his team matched indicated that it was indeed the real Mascarita Sagrada. In the opening tag team match rookies Horus and Metalico defeated Disturbio and Durango Kid. Results ; *Horus and Metalico defeated Disturbio and Durango Kid *Bracito de Oro, Eléctrico and Mascarita Dorada defeated Pequeño Nitro, Pequeño Black Warrior and Pierrothito in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Fuego defeated Pólvora in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) *Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto and Mephisto) defeated Blue Panther, Rush and El Sagrado in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Héctor Garza, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara defeated Los Hijos del Averno (El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible) and Taichi 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Brazo de Plata, La Sombra and Volador, Jr. defeated Místico and La Peste Negra (Negro Casas and El Felino) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events